Newly Night
by IEatSoraPlushies
Summary: Mai always had feelings for Ein, for 6 yrs, but he already had a girlfriend, Lexi.No one can forget Lexi. But Mai feels like she can get a chance when Lexi is moving,she feels like she has a chance!But, will Lexi get in the way of it?
1. Chapter 1

I felt so weird this morning, but I usually go thru that it's been happening for a month or two now

I felt so weird this morning, but I usually go thru that it's been happening for a month or two now. I sigh and touch my hair; it was standing up, of course. I merely touch it and giggle. I was up now, and whenever Im up, I cant go back to sleep. I was in a weird position as well, but it's not bothering me either anymore, I got used to it over the month as well. I march on up and slap my forehead.

"I know I forgot to do something last night…What was it?"

I ask myself not really sure. I look at my dresser to see that my friend Toni had snuck in last night, she left her cell phone.

"Heh, she proubly saw Taku walking and chased after him."

I say and look around. I walk slowly like a slug to my bathroom, it was awfully quiet. I guess my family left me, except for the cat Mimi. I had her ever since she was a kitten and she lays down in my _brothers _ bathroom sink every night when I 'snore' ,my brother Mar had seemed to record it one night when I ate _his_ dessert, and said that's the reason why the cat sleeps in _his_ sink. He sure does know how to get on my bad side, but Im the youngest in the family so I have to deal with it _until _he moves.

"Here kitty, kitty, what are you doing in _my_ sink today? I thought I snore too much for you, my dear."

I tell my cat giggling. The cat simply turned its head and purred. Of course I felt like picking up the cat and plopping down on my bed with it, but I had to take my shower first before I can do anything.

The shower lasted shorter than I thought, but I was still in a rush. I quickly put on the tacky sluttish school uniform and put down my brown hair. It was about back long, and it was about the color of the brown leaves in spring. Not to mention, I have to wear contacts, I don't have a thing much for glasses...

I called Toni on her _home_ phone, and she seemed to answer me like she was still sleep. I grabbed my keys to the house. It was Wednesday, every Wednesday I would be the only one home until like 11 or 8 Pm... But it was ok, I usually just watch T.V. until they get home……. every one of them. I then came back to my senses about my thoughts to hear Toni yelling at her brother; Zuni who had a huge crush on me, but he was just a little kid. I giggled and told Toni to tell him that I knew Santa, and if he didn't behave Im going to tell Santa that he doesn't get any kisses from me this year. I can hear the young child snort and walk off to his room by slamming the door. I laughed and Toni made a "nya!" noise.

"Oh, Toni you left your cell here in my room last night." I said kind of surprised she snuck in while I was sleep, how awkward. But, she never left evidence behind in a crime scene. It wasn't like Toni at all.

"Huh? What? My cell phone is right here in my hand, duh!!" she said laughing. "It's yours and you didn't even recognize."

She said poking, something that made a lot of noise. I blinked once or twice, not even sure if she was kidding me.

"Umm yeah..." I muttered and closed the front door.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow. This was so weird.

"So, Toni what _did _you do last night?" I asked her curious. "What else? Sneak out. Of course that's what I do every Sunday member?" She said a little of surprise in her voice. I merely stutter with my words.

"R-Right...forgot..." I muttered. It was silent for a minute and I thought that she had hung up on me, it's happened before. I had broken the chain letter of silence, to change the subject. "So, are you going to school today? Or are you going to play Hooky?" I always said 'Hooky' wrong."Yeah...I guess" She said letting a weird sigh into the phone."Alright cause Im coming over." I told her as I walked with the cell phone dead in my ear. "Alright..." she said still little curios about what I asked her, but other than that she sounded like she was really happy to hear from me so early, I guess. Before I hung up, I yelled in the phone stopping dead in my tracks, "XXX!!" I said letting out a giant yell. "OOO!" she yelled back and hung up. I put the phone into my pocket hanging up as well. Her house was only like 4 houses down or 6 Im not sure, but I was hanging around a turtle today.

Toni seemed to be waiting at the door and she pulled up her sock for her tap shoes. Actually I have to wear them too, but she got more shiny ones that me that makes Toni want to slap her mom for actually not letting her just have the original shoes the uniform had came with.

"Took you long enough!!" she yelled giggling. "We are talking your car." I told her pointing at her. She flicked her hair in my face and laughed. "Ok…" she said giving me a sly smile.

You see Toni has long blonde hair, longer than mines it was waist long and the darkest blonde hair I've seen so far in my life. I should know I knew her ever since middle school, when we both were 'scrubs' If you call it, and I should know. Plus she had purple contacts as well. That's how we met.

She was throwing her glasses forcefully in the trash and yelled, "I CANT TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!!" But, I was the new girl and I wanted to be nice about it, so I dug up the glasses, got called 'trash digger' and I didn't care. After school when I was walking home, I saw her getting told off by her mom. Before she could drive off, I gave her glasses back to her before her mom could be humiliated anymore by her mom. She thanked me and showed her mom she _did_ have her glasses. So she's been there for me ever since then but now were in 10th grade. But…that's the exact day I met, Ein. He was the cutest guy at school to me. He had looked like Sora from Kingdom Hearts, which kind of scared me, but he wore a hat and his pointy spikes would stick out at the bottom. The next day Toni kicked his ass for being the first one to say it, and she got help from the hat, so now he just wears weird goggles.

My eyes opened wide when the car came to a stop. We were already at school, and I was remembering the cutest memories of me back then. When I didn't, and _couldn't_ have contacts.

"Hell-o!! Mai you alive in there?" Toni said waving her hand in my face, laughing. I hated my name and as soon as she said it, I snapped back to reality, realizing she had been talking about Taku all the way to school.

"Let me guess, you were thinking about Mr. Ein, huh? "She asked me as I walked beside her walking about looking around for him. "Don't say it too loud! He might hear us!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh right

"Oh right. Like it matters anyway." Toni said rolling her eyes and looking away.

She crossed her arms across her chest, like she was one of my Science teachers when I would day dream off into the other world beyond out of the big window in the class.

"It's not like he's going to go out with you anyway…" She muttered smiling like one of those Nekos on T.V. it was weird how she can do that…. I merely give her a stare, and she continues with her sentence. "Remember, he has a 'girlfriend' already? Did you forget Lexi?" she asked me raising an eyebrow.

Oh right, Lexi. Who could? She was the girl that picked on anyone and got away with it somehow…I think it has something to do with Ein, I was sure of it. Somehow, when we picked on Lexi, he merely teased me and made me blush. That was the way how he got back at us, I didn't like him from a long time and I had to stay away, so I won't give away my feelings. Guess he figured me out somehow… But, what doesn't answer my question, how come he won't just fight with Toni anymore?

I felt the question echo straight thru my head, and it made me feel weird, and a slight uncomfortable. I gave a sigh and thought about Lexi and Ein when after class, they would always give a kiss that would always leave her stunned. She would have her chest curled right on his, the right spot, and he would disconnect his lips from hers and mutter something as he would put his lips onto hers once more, a little more gentle. Wait, Im here ranting on and on about their 'perfect kiss without explaining what she _REALLY _looks like huh?

Well, she had Dark Red hair that always shines. She had green eyes as well, but hers were even shiner mines to show she really does have green eyes, not contacts. But she has the dark skin of a grain of rice that looked dirty. Like Dirty rice. She had a better skin complexion than me, but that day when Ein and she had kissed that much she turned pale the very next day. Her perfect skin looked like a sculptures skin. All white and never changed, looked lifeless but had love written all in its face.

I continued with my thought, as I blocked out Toni's words. All I could see was them kissing and Lexi giving those effort filled moan. I felt like Toni was Lexi, and I wanted to slap her straight across her face. Toni could tell my irritation, so she changed the subject. "OH!!" She said elegantly. She looked around and grabbed my right hand wrist as she giggled into the girl's restroom. "Now, did you hear that Lexi was going to move in the next 6th months?!" She said excited. My mouth flung open like a puppet. A long pause fell thru the bathroom causing me to be uncomfortable one again. and Toni closed my jaw, so I wont attract any flies into it. "Well, she and Ein are going thru a really rough time..." I muttered sticking out my tongue. Toni and I loved to act like children when it came to Lexi and Ein. Without thinking I slunk straight down the wall, feeling my skirt rise up a little. Im glad that Toni didn't see, she was leaning on the other side of me. I curl myself up a little bit and whine as I put my fingers in my mouth and count them, like I didn't know how many fingers I have, and then put my arms over my knees. I put my head in there and almost want to cry. "She can't move!!" I exclaimed. Toni raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I wanted to always bring her down in a good fight, I guess you do too." I give her my big eyes and she then growls a little. "It's not going to work on me…" She muttered kicking me.

I and Toni seemed to be sending notes in class. I was bored, and needed to know more about this Ein and Lexi break up. I look over at Ein with my hair covering my eyes to see if he was talking to his friends or if he was looking at me. Apparently he was passing notes as well. I then notice that Toni passed me a note with her kind of loopy handwriting.

_**God, you are soooooo lol, spacing out more than usual today. Is that Lexi thing bothering you? Do you need a huggy from Sir Ein?**_

The note had made me blush. I had to think about the note at first. I could see Toni from the corner of my eye staring at me a little smiling, then looking at what Ms.Stanly was nagging about. I then had to think about the note.

_A huggy? EEKKK!!How embarrassing I would love to hug him like Lexi does. But then again, Lexi has more nerve than a….._

I feel my thoughts flow away and trail off as I write back to Toni. I didn't like when he teased my feelings, So why should Toni do it? She's just like Ein…they both can get a giant, wicked, laughter at me at the moment proudly doing a secret code behind my back.

_**STFU!! Im too embarrassed to think about it at the moment so doesn't make me lose my train of thought. Besides … If I do ever get a hug from my cuddly teddy, it would proudly be at like Lexis Funeral….when she dies, and he kills himself for having over 16 children with her and was dumped with them for the rest of his life……**_

I gave Toni the note and she examined it thoroughly. She looked over at then grabbed her pen and started to write. I can't see as much as she can, because she was like a 3 feet taller than me. She gave me the note elegantly, but at the same time the bell rung. Ms.Stanley tried to rant on and on as everyone left for 6th period. Oh did I tell you? We have an odd school…we only have 8 periods. I stare carefully at Toni, and then put the note in my backpack. "Well….next up…gym!" She said aloud, loud enough for Ein to hear it and roll his eyes at her. I didn't turn around, I merely kept walking. She turned around when Ein said something soft and musical to my ears. I couldn't hear or tell what he said, but he sure does have a soft voice. Toni begins to laugh as hard as she could and stopped in the middle of the hallway. I merely pull her sleeve to get her to keep walking. But as I glance up at her, I can feel Ein walk past me, my hair my skirt, everything,((I got Goosebumps as well….)) flew up. I turned around to see he was walking away with his friends, as well talking to them.

"And so, you get goose bumps as soon as he passes you?" Toni asked putting her hands on her hips. "That's why you're not even playing volleyball today? "She asked me. I didn't dress out, and my lazy teacher didn't care. Toni just didn't dress out because she didn't want to miss out on the fun I was having.

I merely nod and smile at her blushing. "He walked past me…" I said making a big deal out of it. It was a big one for me; he didn't even acknowledge me for a second, a minute except for in 6th grade. When he made up that 'trash digger' thing. Toni merely shook her head and looked at me, with an eyebrow rose up.

"So………You want to watch him?" She asked me sitting down on the shiny floor, holding her legs in her arms. "But…His…class… boys are on the other side, we can get caught…" I muttered softly. Could you believe this? I was so a baby right now. And Toni didn't even care. I merely slammed my head down on my legs. I didn't even notice I was sitting down for a minute. It shocked me for a minute, but I continued with my baby act. Toni shrugged her Purple eyes looking past me. Toni laughed and looked away; it looked like she was laughing more at someone else, Im not sure. But, when I turned around, nothing was there, except for quite a few boys.

_What was she thinking? Was she thinking? Or was she laughing…? Somehow at me?_

Toni seemed to be chuckling to herself, and her eyes closed as she leaned her head on the pole behind her, and held onto her legs. We finally decided to sit on the benches after Toni's butt hurt, but I think she did it so she can make fun of Lexi and Ein, and maybe watch Taku. I sat there, and doodled a little, but not a lot. I was doodling with a pen, so it smeared a lot. When Toni was watching Lexi, she made a giant mistake, well at least in my book.

Toni jumped up and cupped her hands around her mouth like a speaker box and yelled out, "Lexi, I saw you yesterday half nude with Ein in public!" That's when I slipped a little, scared and fell back. Lexi turned her head and got hit in the head with volleyball. Ein seemed to look back as well; he looked at me, as if I said it. He then smirked; I could tell I looked straight foreword to see him, and yelled out, "Hey, trash digger keep your comments to yourself!" Remember I told you I was being sensitive today? Well I jumped up, because everyone was laughing at me. They didn't know about it, we were fresh new people here, but now I wasn't.

I felt my eyes sting as my fire fell down my face. I didn't want anyone to see, so I ran out of the door, and I was 30 minutes out before school was even out. I forgot about Toni and ran straight home. I didn't want to turn around, I figured out I was home early when my legs made stumble and fall on the grass, and I had opened the door with my key to look at the clock. In like 10 minutes later I remembered the note Toni gave back to me. I checked my plaid checkered backpack and grabbed the sealed note. Inside of it, Toni wrote:

_**Ha! You're such a goof, why not just cry yourself to sleep next time you see him? Oh and btw, he's looking at you funny. It makes me want to laugh. But even if he was a Teddy Bear I think he would kill you with his friend, Mr. Pickles. Oops, I mean Lexi. **_


End file.
